


失而复得[下]

by Efflor19



Series: 失而复得 [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19





	失而复得[下]

[下]

李在爀失去了自己的恋人。

当在呼啸的气浪里被裴珉晟压在地上，落在远处的那枚炸弹像炸在了他的脑子里，他感受到一滴滴灼热的液体滴在脖子上。  
他满脸泥土，很久没狼狈成这个样子，可他一动都不敢动。李在爀不是第一次面对失败，不是第一次面临失去重要的人的风险，也不是第一次直面死亡的威胁。  
可如今被弹片击成血人的、趴在他背上替他遮挡了致命一击的，是他的搭档、他的队友、他的弟弟。  
是他的恋人。  
四散的队友迅速把他们从碎片里刨出来，直升机已开始降落，急救团队严阵以待。  
螺旋桨的风吹得他眼睛想流泪，他盯着精通急救的同事，几乎快要疯掉：“快点止血啊他失血好多！”  
“你轻一点他会疼的！”  
章鱼仔的手压在他肩上：“Carpe，你要冷静。”  
然后他看到队友忽然像一张湿透的纸，软软地靠在了自己身上，这时才发现，平素冷静克己的天才杀手正在发抖，随即一言不发地跟上了医疗队伍，跟随直升机消失在天空中，对下一阶段的任务未置一词。  
章鱼仔叹了口气，特殊情况特殊对待，剩下的事，就由自己越俎代庖来收个尾吧。 

李在爀不愿意回想在EICU外度日如年的日子了。裴珉晟一直在昏迷，他透过窗子注视那张年轻的脸。  
他喜欢他的全部，他熟悉那张脸。从他还是个小孩子开始，慢慢骨架长开，眉目舒展，笑容日益肆无忌惮。——裴珉晟不是典型的狙击手，他爱笑爱闹，明明带着点东方传统的薄情相，却总无端露出几分傻气。  
他偶尔想，裴珉晟是不是进错了门。他应该用他的聪明脑袋去念书，而不是任由枪与刀柄在他修长的手指上留下一个又一个老茧。他不应该穿梭在黑暗里，他那头风骚的黄毛应该在阳光下闪闪发亮。他是不是只是受到了自己错误的指引，才义无反顾地重进这一角暗无天日的污沼。  
他意识到自己需要他，可他随时都有可能失去他。  
而他无能为力。

裴珉晟终于被转入了普通病房，身上插的管子慢慢变少，伤口逐渐愈合。但他一直都没醒。李在爀松了口气，庞大的生死面前，他并不在乎这朝夕。然而医生拿着CT皱紧了眉，欲言又止，最后还是在自己的逼问下吐露实情。  
有可能失忆？  
人的海马体……也太脆弱了吧。  
李在爀盯着裴珉晟的脸又出了神。他见过这张脸上太多神情，轻松以至于轻佻的，痴迷深情的、自信无畏的、羞涩腼腆的、愤怒失控的，每张脸都鲜活，带着年轻人特有的气息扑面而来包围着他，似乎是想给这个孤独的恋人一点慰藉。他亲吻过那张脸无数次，情潮汹涌时会试图伸手遮住弟弟那双固执到燃烧的眼睛，他的睫毛就在自己的掌心抖动，他会拂过挺拔鼻梁和略有些干燥的薄唇，直到他们交换一个吻，再次紧紧相拥。  
可就在不久前，这张脸失去了所有的明亮生气，沾满血污，如今依然苍白。  
他依然需要他。

裴珉晟终于醒了。但眼里的空阻止了李在爀想拥吻他的冲动。他努力抑制颤抖，问他：“你有什么不舒服吗？”  
“我……是谁？”显而易见的迷茫几乎让他心碎。  
“你还记得我吗？”裴珉晟还是摇摇头。  
“我去叫医生。”  
等医生做完检查，李在爀已经平复了情绪。他摘下了系在绳子上、内圈写着BMS的戒指，把吊牌单单垂在了裴珉晟的眼前，告诉他，他叫diem，而自己是carpe。病人明显对这两个单词一无所知，但还是接受了这个代号，沉寂的黑色眸子令人猜不出想法。他握紧了口袋里自己的吊牌，忽然觉得心里空空的，想起刚收到这对定制饰品时的想法：  
“等任务结束就送给他。”  
——这个FLAG真是立得又准又狠。

“你叫什么名字啊？”裴珉晟坐在废旧厂房的集装箱顶端，喝着能量饮料，惬意地俯视着李在爀。  
他借助了几个低矮的箱子，也飞身翻上了集装箱，检查着装备，头也不抬地回复：“Carpe。”  
“不是啊，你看章鱼仔叫方星现，A梦叫猛汉，sina叫Jay，我是不记得了，那你呢？你叫什么？”  
“我没有名字。”李在爀难得撒了谎。他不想听他干巴巴地叫自己的名字，他还想听到语气里的信赖和亲密。  
“卡了皮~卡了皮~”裴珉晟也不在意，随口唱着，随手拿石子丢在角落里乱窜的老鼠，“卡了皮~卡了皮~”  
“臭小子闭嘴。”李在爀下意识地用了极为亲近的语气。  
“卡了皮哥好凶喔，卡了皮~卡了皮~”裴珉晟没跟自己争到底谁年龄更大一点，干干脆脆叫了一句“哥”。  
不是往常那种粘着人撒娇的亲密语气，反而是调侃轻快的、像蜻蜓点水一样掠过李在爀的耳朵。即便如此，他的心还是漏跳了一拍。然而那种轻快和干净又让他感到不安。李在爀不是没有想过把真相和盘托出，但他无法承担那种因冒进而失去一切的风险。他总是劝自己，如果爱情真的存在，总有一天会再度上演。这是他不安的来源——他觉得他要永远失去自己的恋人了。

李在爀几乎不敢相信这是真的。  
时隔数月，他又一次被人扑倒在了地上，背后的枪响令他方寸大乱，先是Coma大喊了一声diem，然后他们就被拖到了车后面，Kariv拎着急救箱冲过来。  
裴珉晟呼出的热气喷在他的脖颈上。  
他全身心的感受规律的气流，生怕它流露一丝衰减的迹象。  
“我很想你。”  
……什么？  
呼吸更近了：“李在爀，我是真的很想你。”  
他把头埋进臂弯，几乎要把头钻进柏油马路里。  
裴珉晟受伤以后，他一直没流过泪。  
但这一刻例外。

//完


End file.
